


Bringing Christmas to House.

by Coffeeaddictedpotato



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeaddictedpotato/pseuds/Coffeeaddictedpotato
Summary: A Christmas special sequel to To make this house a home, set in a vampire AU where House takes in a young vampire who needs him just as much as he needs her.Also featured an original character version of Krampus, suggested by a friend of mine.
Relationships: Greg House & James Wilson, Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 7





	Bringing Christmas to House.

It was the most exciting time of the year and Rachael couldn't remember it. The smell of spices were heavy in the air when she woken to a deep voice singing. Gingerly she pushed off the covers as she got out of bed and walked to the kitchen. The source of the song was House, singing an old Christmas carol while flipping his famous bloody pancakes. Wilson was already dressed in his suit while sitting at the kitchen table, reading a few papers but in actuality he was listening to House's voice. 

She sat down as a plate was set before her, filled with the pancakes and some kind of red syrup. "Usually your dad is in a bah humbug mood during the holidays." Wilson laughed as House shot him a glare before sitting down. 

"Its Christmas eve Wilson, the kid never had a real Christmas since idiot one and two kidnapped her and basically whiped her memories." 

She was confused for a moment, looking at both of her parents. "Its Christmas already? I thought that was another week away!" 

Rachael exclaimed in surprise. Both men laughed as House ruffled her hair. "Of course its Christmas! And aunt Cuddy is throwing an office party." 

Wilson said as he dug into his pancakes. Rachael couldn't remember the last time she celebrated Christmas, but what she could remember was rememenents of waking up in the back seat of a car with Angela looking down at her with her head on her lap. Rachael was snapped out of her memory when a small, box shaped wrapped object was pushed to her from across the table.

Rachael picked it up as House raised his eyebrow with his pointed ears perking up. "Hey I didn't know that Wilson was getting you something for Christmas, kid." House replied as she looked up at him questiongly. Wilson couldn't help but smile. "Well? Open it! I wanna see." 

His boyfriend rolled his eyes, before Rachael started to carefully open it. Beneath the wrapping was a book, clean and pristine in condition as her eyes widened. "Astrology! How did you know I wanted to learn it?" Rachael asked excitedly as she flipped through the pages. Wilson grinned as it warmed his heart to see her happy.

House was surprised, usually kids wanted the latest gadget or toy. But his heart felt warm when he saw her excitement over the book. She got up from the table and hugged Wilson tightly, before going to get ready for the day with the book in her arms. 

"How did you know that she was into space?" House asked as he gathered the now empty plates. "Its one of her special interests, you should listen to her when we're driving back from the hospital." 

Wilson chuckled before he was suddenly kissed by House. The man hugged him close as he pressed his forehead against his own. "That was pretty awesome of you, Hun." House grinned as Wilson playfully rolled his eyes and chuckled.

\----------------------------

"I'm pretty sure its legitimately Lupus this time." Chase answered to House's diagnosis question. Thirteen rolled her eyes, with Foreman thinking for a moment as he tapped his pen against the glass table. "I cant help but agree with Chase, it does look like well, Lupus." 

Taub also replied. House scratched his chin, before righting it down on the white board along with the other symptoms. The doctors were about ready to take their time off during the holidays, and Parker was deep in thought about it as the red ball smacked against her head, abruptly bringing her back. 

"It sounds like an auto immune disease!" 

She quickly shook her head and rubbed it. House smirked before writing her answer down, before asking her to pick up the ball and throw it back to him. He caught it with one hand before placing it down on the table. "That settles it, treat him for Lupus and see what happens."

House demanded before hobbling out of the room. He was met in the hallway by a nurse who looked as if she had seen a ghost. 

"Doctor House, one of the patients in the clinic demands to see you. He won't let the regular doctors treat him." 

He rolled his eyes, taking the clipboard from her and headed down for the clinic with his cane tapping rather loudly. House was rather irritated that he couldn't meet Wilson down in the cafeteria for lunch with their daughter. The room he entered was dark, his hand moved to turn on the light switch when a deep, smoothe voice suddenly spoke up. 

"Gregory House, it's quite a pleasant surprise to see you on my list again after a century." 

A pair of red eyes peered from the darkness, and House immediately recognized them as he suddenly laughed. "Well I'll be damned, if it isn't the devil himself! Where's your naughty kid basket?"

He asked as he turned on the lights, illuminating the room to reveal a rather tall, well dressed man with dark chestnut hair tied in an immaculate bun. His red eyes turned brown while his rather elegant, curled horns remained. House paid no mind to the odd features as he took a seat across from him. 

"I've been hearing a lot about you lately from my dear colleagues. You want to adopt a child, is that correct?"

Krampus asked as he leaned forwards from his spot on the exam table. House nodded, suspiciously raising an eyebrow. "Yes, but why is that any of your business?" He asked as the elder Demon smirked. 

"My dear friend, Cuddy had called me and asked me to talk to you. I was already planning a visit but she got to me before I could walk out the door." 

The doctor listened, watching Krampus stroke his beard in thought. "Alright, pick your punishment, but Rachael is not going anywhere." House replied while twisting his cane in his hand. He knew that he was a bad person most of the time, but he had also worked hard to become a better parent for Rachael. Krampus waved his hand and laughed out loud. 

"No, no, no House, I'm not here to do that or even punish you. But I do want to remind you that you're still skating on thin ice when it comes to the people you love. Soften yourself towards them today, leave the attitude at the door and give your child this." 

Krampus opened his right hand as he summoned a file out of thin air before handed it to House. He took it gingerly, opening it up before his eyes widened."H-how...no…where did you get this from?" 

House asked in shock. Before him were the approved adoption papers from both the human agency, and the Grand Council of Vampires within Italy. He was now the legal guardian of Rachael. 

"Cuddy has more connections than you think." Krampus winked before getting up and stretching out. "Now if you excuse me, I have a trouble kid to rescue in room 120." He walked to the doorway, before pausing in it as both men locked eyes. 

"Merry Christmas, Gregory."

\----------------------------------

By the evening the staff were wearing a borage of santa hats, elf hats, and reindeer antlers. Christmas was in the air, and the hospital was in good cheer. All accept for House. As usual he was condescending, but there was an airy lightness about him. He found Wilson on the overhead above the main lobby, leaving against the rails as he wore the same ridiculous reindeer antlers that House chastised him about before. 

He found Wilson irresistibly adorable.

A pair of arms wrapped around Wilson's waist as his cheek was kissed by prickly bristles. He turned around to kiss his partner back, this time on the lips as House blushed. Suddenly, Chase spotted them as he smirked. "I win the bet that House indeed has a heart against Taub!" 

His victory gloat was diminished by Cuddy however as she shot him a nasty glare, before walking Rachael over to the couple as she had a hand on her shoulder. House extended his arm to pull her into his hug with Wilson, the three of them together. Cuddy smiled warmly, softly sighing as she was reminded of her own daughter and partner. It was quite ironic that the two children shared a similar name. 

"I'm happy for you both." She said as House looked to her with warmth in his eyes. He was undeserving in his own personal opinion, but he was thankful too. "Thank you." Wilson said for House. 

\----------

When they were in House's office for the late evening, Rachael was packing her things to leave. House gently lifted her and sat her on his desk as he pulled the file from his bag. 

"I know you've already gotten a Christmas present this year, but mine is cooler." 

House smirked before handing it to her. She was confused at first, wondering what the papers were for before she opened it up. Rachael sprang from the desk and tightly hugged House. He hugged her back, enveloping her in his arms as it snowed softly outside Princeton.


End file.
